Unrelease
by rockybluewigs
Summary: Sequel to Unrequited; Want to know what my current problem is, now that I'm dating Sam? It's getting to the next level. You know what I mean, damn it! Cam, with Creddie friendship.


_First Place Winner - iCarly_  
**A/N: Thanks for voting on the polls! You guys are great. I'm sorry it's so late, but if you follow/favorite me, then I said it will be posted late May. Second Place will be posted by June; not sure when, but it will be posted. I'm going to a trip next month, so I will post it before that time. Is anyone gonna watch Sam & Cat? I am, because they're my favorite characters in the iCarly/Victorious verse, and I kind of want to see how their friendship plays out. You may get some oneshots from me in the future though! And cough, if you guys are fans of Avan Jogia, he has a new show called Twisted on ABC Family. It's coming next month.**

**This can be read as a stand-alone, by the way. You don't need to read the prequel that much.  
****Edit 06/10: Also, if you're a fan of my work, please vote on my poll. It will take you only one minute (or less) to do. Up to three choices.**  


Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

It's been almost six months since I started dating Sam.

It couldn't get more complicated.

I don't know, the first month was alright, since we came out to the school and our parents (including my granddad, who took it well) but that's not the problem. That's definitely not the problem.

It's taking it to the _next_ level.

Oh, you know what I mean - I've given her hints since after the trial on her mother's ex-boyfriend, but since then, absolutely nothing has happened. We haven't past first base, at all. I know I was being a bitch about denying my feelings and everything, but now is just ridiculous. I've loved her for so long, and now that I have her, I can barely do anything with her.

So I spend another Thursday night, in my bed, just thinking what's happening with our relationship, since all she wants to do is talk and make out. I want to do more than that. Why can't she just get the hint?

It's not that I don't know what to do below there - I've touched myself plenty of times to know what places makes a girl squirm under you. I'm pretty sure using the mouth isn't as hard as it looks in pornography. Although I'm not using a dental dam on my girlfriend. She's clean. And if she's not, she would tell me. Every girl has different zones that makes them scream in delight. But what about Sam? What makes her get off?

I would find out, if she would just let me touch her! The face does not count.

"Carly?" my thoughts suddenly come to a halt as I hear Freddie's nerdy voice as he imitates Sheldon Cooper's repetitive door knock. I silently let him in, with a nod towards his direction. I freak out, realizing that I'm basically looking at things guys should look at on the Internet so I close the laptop shut.

"What's up?" I ask, with a blush.

The nerd gives me a quizzical look. "Uh - what were you looking at?"

I blink rapidly. "I was looking at the iCarly forums. Heh, they still ship Creddie and Seddie. What if they knew that I was dating Sam? Would they hate us or create some Cam forum to start another fan war?"

"Right," Freddie raises an eyebrow, barely believing my stupid story. He doesn't prod on the issue any longer. "Anyway, I finished fixing the swivel screen upstairs. It shouldn't glitch again…like, ever."

"Thanks." The screen hasn't been moving a lot during some shows, and Freddie's been getting lazy on fixing it. I don't know why, but normally, I've noticed that he's been spending time with other people, ever since two months ago. Normally, he doesn't care about having out with 'two lesbians he dated in the past', as Missy bluntly puts it everyday. "So…anything new in your life?"

"Besides my mom being a bigger pain in the ass, no," he replies.

"Are you sure? You've been spending time with other friends lately," I point out, hoping that he would tell me something that doesn't explain his mother. "I just thought that—"

"That I was dating someone?" He asks. "Yeah, Sam asks me the same question and I reply with the same answer. No."

"Really, no girlfriend?" I ask, with a surprised expression. He shakes his head no. "No boyfriend?" I joke lightly.

He narrows his eyes. "No, definitely not that." Even though I was joking, sometimes I wonder…yet, Sam says my gaydar sucks. I don't really care, but I kind of hope that I can build up my skills on it. Not that I'm going to pick up other women with it. "What about you? Are you two going to the next level?"

"I am not talking about that with you," I frown. "You're a boy."

"Yet, you talked about how much you want to get in Sam's pants, and asked me plenty times how did I do it," he retorts, with a wicked smirk.

"Fuck off, Benson," I growl. Sometimes I hate how Sam brought out the vulgar person in me. Before I was so scared to even say the word 'hell'; now I'm cursing more than South Park. "I just wanted to know. It didn't work, by the way."

"Try a different approach," he says, with a shrug. "Come on, I bet you would think of something to get the girl writhing under you."

"Like what?"

"Domination?" The nerd suggests, with a small flinch that he fails to hide. "She may be tough, but you and I both know she's a big softie on the inside. And if you dominate her, it might turn her on. One way is to role play. Although don't be the cowboy and idiot farm girl. It won't work."

"I'm pretty sure that's not what I'm thinking," I sneer. Seriously, the guy can be a real dork sometimes, and most times, they're not funny. "Although role-playing seems like a good idea. Hm…I don't know though. Have any more ideas?"

"Nope, this is all you," he shrugs. "Hey - maybe you can use the hidden part of your closet—"

"Wait…how do you know about the hidden part of my closet?" I ask, with a cocked eyebrow. Has he been snooping around my stuff again? Seriously? I thought he was past the stalker Freddie phase!

"Because every girl has one," he replies smugly. "Sam has one. She told me about it but hasn't shown it to me. Although I wouldn't want to know."

I narrow my eyes, but before I reply, he reaches for my computer. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"I need to check something," he tries to say, to hide the fact that he wants to know what I've hidden in my computer files. "Seriously - I don't care if you were looking avidly at lesbian porn."

I gasp - what the actual fuck? How does he know about that? "What? I wasn't looking at that! It's all fake. The girls are fucking horrible actresses—"

"Yet, you still watch it," he smirks, looking intently at the open tab of two girls touching each other below the waist. "Really. You can't hide that from me. Your eyes dilate now, when you lie to me. Plus, if I'm not mistaken, this is the same stuff Sam watches." He closes my computer and gets up from my bed. "You two are so identical."

"Shut up!" I almost shriek.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Sam." Liar, I think the minute I see the mischievous glint in his eye. Before I reply, he leaves my room hastily.

That little—ugh. I close all the tabs on my laptop and clear my history. I can never trust anyone with my stuff if they know that I do more than check the iCarly forums and watch hilarious web series. I mean, I don't understand the issue; I have to find a way to…you know what, forget it.

Suddenly, a lightbulb flashes before me, and I drop my laptop on the bed to my closet. The minute I find what I'm looking for, I feel the corners of my lips turn into a twisted, suggestive smirk. This may work, especially when I plan to wear it the next time she comes over.

-x-

I set my phone down on the nightstand, waiting patiently for Sam to show up. I know the only way for her to get here as fast as lightning, and I'm glad I know my girlfriend so well to fool her. Since my brother's out for the weekend, I'm free to do what I want, so I can scream and yell as loud as I want—I mean, I can just enjoy a night with someone I love, and hope I can make this little experiment work.

I've done my research after fishing the item out of the hidden area of my closet. Apparently, girls like it when other girls take charge in the bedroom, when they don't usually take charge at all. Even though I can make Sam adhere to my every command, there's a differentiation between agreeing with me on certain things than actually making her my bitch. I like that…and I hope she doesn't laugh at me.

"I'm here, where's the bacon ice cream!" The blond pants, with sweat trickling from her face to my carpeted floor. She stops, and looks around the room. "Seriously? You can fool me like this, Carly!"

"Who said anything about fooling you," I whisper huskily, which makes her head tear away from the television to the bed, where I'm sitting at. I get up, and give her almost a full show - my black dress, that used to be long, is now short enough for me never to wear outside my room. It rides up to show the lower half of my ass, although she can't see it with me facing her. However, I think she would like the view.

She stares at me, with a shocked, but aroused expression, with her eyes traveling down south to the cleavage I decide to enhance. I bite my lip, and break the silence, "Eyes up here, blondie."

She shakes herself out of her reverie, and looks at me. "Judging by the growing, suggestive smirk on your face, you see what you like."

"Yes, I do," she replies, and she steps closer to me.

I stop her, by backing up. "Ah ah ah, no touching the merchandise," I smirk devilishly. She gives me a quizzical look, questioning what I just said.

"Sit down," I command, while I point towards the bed.

"Uh, is this—"

"I said, sit down," I demand, and without another question, she sits down on my bed. Her eyes widen, since normally I'm not this dominant, but since I'm trying to do something new, I hope it would work. I hope she knows that I'm just being playful, and not trying to hurt her in any way.

"You've been a little distant lately," I say, seductively walking over to the surprised blond. "And I'm gonna fix that."

"Okay," Sam says, in a question form.

I groan loudly, with an eye roll. She's not following. "Just go with it, Sam," I tell her, hoping she would at least get where this is going. "I'm trying here."

"Oh," she says simply, but after a minute, her eyes widen again. "Oh." Then her mouth twists into a suggestive smirk. "Oh."

"Ran out of interjections?" I question, with another smirk. Sam nods, and I push her back against the bed. "Don't think about it, blondie," I growl, when I notice her hands creeping to touch me. Tonight, I don't want her to touch me just yet. I want to drag this long enough for her to feel submitted under me. Maybe it would work.

"Don't worry, you're going to enjoy this," I smirk mischievously, and push her roughly against the bed. She plops down on the pillow top mattress, making a soft jump before slinking. The jump makes her wild curls end up everywhere; some covering her face, some covering parts of the iCarly logo of my bed sheet.

I've never seen a sight so _beautiful_. I don't want to make any sudden movements anymore and just capture the moment of her natural, almost innate supermodel ability. If she wasn't anything else, I would assume she's god. I pin her arms above her head, so there isn't any tricks. I know she would attempt to try something on me, but she isn't as sneaky as she think she is. Being her best friend for nine years has taught me this.

I reach down and kiss her jawline once, twice, and I feel her squirm under me. "The word is bang if you want me to stop." I continue to kiss her down to her neck, and I bite softly, almost marking my territory. She lets out another whimper under her throat.

"Be as loud as you want," I whisper again. "No one's home." I move back, and immediately, and literally, rip her shirt off her with ease. She gasps, when she hears the tearing of her shirt in the silence. It doesn't matter - she probably has another shirt around here somewhere. Being her best friend and girlfriend, she practically lives here under any circumstances.

Before I even think about it, I stare at her well enough - I've seen her without her shirt on plenty of times, but now it's more erotic than it used to be. Her chest is swollen with lust - her usually fair chest a little flushed, and her bra covering the perfect set of boobs for a girl like her. I want to rip it off, I really do, but since the shirt is already ripped off, I can't really destroy any more of her wardrobe.

I lean over and place chaste kisses on her chest - all over chest, even in between her boobs, the lovely sternum. Her skin is warm against my cool lips, almost contradicting to the temperature of the room. Sam makes sweet noises each time I kiss her, making me want to tear her clothes off. Forget foreplay then. I chuckle and reach to her back with one hand, unclasping her bra. She easily slips it off, revealing her sweet, ample breasts in front of me.

"You're hot, you know that?" I rasp, pinching her nipple softly. Sam hisses, then lets out an almost loud moan. Not loud enough, I muse, as I lick between her breasts, pinching both of her nipples again and rubbing them against my fingers. I get wonderful reception, due to the intensity and the octave of her moans, getting more and more delicious as they get louder. "Do you like that?"

Sam nods quickly, and hisses again. Suddenly, she involuntarily (or not,) bucks her hips up, and I whimper lowly in my throat. "God, do it again," I whisper, and she does. I meet her halfway this time, and I barely have enough time to remove my very tight dress before we're practically grinding against each other. I eventually reach down and remove my dress, revealing nothing underneath, and she moves again without notice.

I bite my lip to keep myself from moaning, but my willpower starts to crumble. I reach down and start to unbuckle her pants belt, which causes her to stop. After fumbling with it for a few seconds, I finally remove it and toss the belt aside. Sam watches me with lust in her eyes - her ice blues now darkened, and it's not because it's dark in here. I like it that way - I never thought her eyes could dilate and get so dark like that. I definitely want to see more of that.

I unbutton her jeans and pull them off, slowly, while her legs shake with anticipation. I smile to myself as I see the choice of underwear she decided to wear - boy shorts. They look less like panties and more like a tight pair of boxer briefs for women, but the color choice - black - has such an effect on me now. "Black, really?" I mutter, and suddenly tear them off, with both of her pants and underwear on the floor.

"Is there something wrong with black?" I barely care much at the question, as I look at her center in front of me, with a patch of blond hairs that barely look like they're there. I take no further second to stare and dive right in, getting a subtle shaking of her legs and a delicious, loud moan echoing my whole room. I smile to myself, and have the urge to look up, but instead, I lick around her sensitive bundle of nerves, massaging her inner thighs with my free hands.

Sam whispers my name, almost inaudibly. And that's when I look up.

"Louder," I growl, and insert one of my fingers inside her. She twitches, almost when I find her spot. That spot - I read on the Internet - makes almost every girl melt, and I'm glad I found it, because she's being wonderfully reactive. Her chest flushes a deep red, and her breathing comes out in quicker pants. My other hand massages her thigh lightly, and she thrashes around on top of my bed, almost humping the air.

It's almost better for her to be so submissive under me and not having her touch me everywhere, I realize as I keep fingering her, faster. One thing I've never seen, is her being so submissive, not even when she dealt with her mother's ex beating on her. This is the good kind of submissive - the kind I want to see way more.

My train of thought ceases when I hear my name being shouted - her walls clench around my fingers, and my sheets are practically ripped up underneath her clutches. Her knuckles lost color a few minutes ago, bu it's a surprise how white it can turn. Her back, while arched from practically erupting under me, drops against my mattress.

I smile smugly, feeling somewhat satisfied that there's a new territory that we both hit - I reach over and untie her hands, and the minute I do so, I barely have time to react when she flips me over. "Your turn," Sam whispers so dangerously in my ear, and as if she knows my pleasure points, she latches her lips against the back of my ear. I mutter an obscenity, so low that I barely hear myself saying it. I feel her straddle me, and she moves slightly, ever so slightly, that it makes me groan. I feel her smirk against my skin, as she starts moving with fervor. I start moaning again, with a higher octave, and I realize that she's also making sweet noises, over me.

Soon, we're both moving quickly, and all I can hear is heavy breathing with the bed making that annoying noise. I'm a bit unaware that my bed could ever creak, since it's new compared to the one before, that got burned down in a room fire, but that memory ceases when she claims my lips, with such a bruising force. I wrap my arms around her neck, kissing her back even harder - her hips crash against mine, the pressure getting rougher each time. I shiver as waves of pleasure ripple through me. I pull away and suck on her neck, symmetrical to the last mark I gave her a while ago. Her moans are higher in octave, almost like she's screaming.

I can feel myself getting close as I remove my mouth from her neck. Almost as she senses it, Sam moves even faster, both of our breathing getting more labored. Our bodies slick with sweat makes it easier, and slippery even, but it's so much better. I keep moving, in time with hers, becoming one with each other in a passionate moment like this. I bite my lip and await the upcoming orgasm that I know is short from here.

Before I even reach my peak, she screams my name and starts trembling over me, and I knew she came before me. Despite reaching her peak, she still thrusts against me, and before I know it, I grab onto the sheets, and arch my back against the mattress as I scream my release. Wave after wave of pleasure ripples through my body as my first sex-induced orgasm takes over. I feel arms wrap around me that breaks me from my high, then I softly place my back on the mattress.

I look at her - sweat glistens her face and body under the small light inside my room. She pants against my skin, her deep breathing cooling my warm chest. "Wow."

"I need better adjectives than that," I whisper.

"Shut it, cupcake," Sam whispers back. "You have no idea how much I wanted this."

I roll my eyes. "Yet, you haven't done anything so I had to do something." It's been so long since, but since I'm pretty sure that there's a lot where this came from, I'm glad we took this long. "Plus, I had a little help."

"That boy needs to get a girlfriend," she mutters. I laugh silently - even though it's true, I have to admit. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have the confidence to do this anyway.

No more words are exchanged as we both drift to a deep sleep.


End file.
